Frost and Ice
by queenlaur
Summary: When Jack loses control of his powers he go's to desolate places to let it out. On one such occasion he has a chance meeting that will change his life for the better. Rated K because I'm cautious.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic. I'd love some feed back so please review. But please no hate!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or any of it's characters. They all belong to William Joyce, and Dream Works.**

The cave was cold and pristine, clear and blue ice decoration it like crystal. But Jack got the feeling that he wasn't alone, and Jack knew alone. For the 150 years he's been around, that's all he's ever been. Wind was there, but it wasn't a physical person. No Jack had never been hugged or comforted by a kind touch. That may be the reason that he caused such destruction, he had no control and his emotions which meant no control of his powers. Jack had taken to fleeing to cold and desolate places when he felt them starting to build. Places that had frequent blizzards, and any people or animals there knew how to survive them.

That was why he now found himself looking at this crystal Ice cave. He had rung himself out, His feelings of loss and loneliness, sadness and anger, creating a white out. Now he needed to rest! The cave was privet and offered shelter for him to regain his strength.

That was, until he felt the sense of someone or something there with him. Though he was weak, he's curiosity overdid his fatigue. But he wasn't stupid; he explored further but kept a defensive stance, his staff out front.

He came soon came to a dead end. The presence was still there, but he didn't see anything. Jack put some power into his staff which admitted a slight blue glow, even with the extra light all he saw was cave walls.

Then a sound caught his ear, like Wind's gusts and breezes. But this was rhythmic, like breathing! Suddenly an eye was staring right at him! Startled Jack jumped back; the eye just quietly stared and blinked. Slowly the eye moved up, and Jack could now see what he thought to be icy rock was actually a large body of blue and white scales. A head the size of a medium sized bolder with a pointed snout, turned towards him. Without even having to move its body the creatures stretched out and sniffed him. For the 1st time, Jack understood the term "froze in shock and fear!" He didn't know what to do! The creature continued to sniff him.

Then in a voice like ice braking and the colliding of glaciers it spoke. The language was ancient, sounding of growls and roars, but Jack could understand it.

"You are of the ice and snow, but young. What brings you to my home?"

Jack was lost for words! He tried to speak but all that came were sounds consisting of "Ahh" "Ohh" "Umm". The sound of water just beginning to freeze over echoed through the cave. Jack saw the creatures head shake ever so slightly and realized it was laughing.

"You have never seen a dragon before seems you found me by accident."

Jack nodded in recognition, so the creature continued.

"What is it you are called young one?"

"Jack, Jack Frost!" Jack stammered as he finely found his voice.

"Hum, I need better light to properly you."

With that the creature stood and nudged Jack onto the back of its neck, (well more like gently tossed him up so he landed there) then walked closer to the cave mouth. Jack was then felt the neck brought to the ground where he slid off, landing in an ungracefully heap. In the better light Jack could see the creature, "Dragon" he corrected himself, was a beautiful site. Its scales were a camouflage of blues, grays, and whites. If it stood still it looked like a piece of the glacier or a wonderfully carved sculpture. Its neck stretched 5-6 feet matched only by its tail. Two crests rose up off its head, giving it a royal look. The dragon in turn studied Jack.

"You resemble a human hatchling, and I sense great power in you. But I can tell you have some trouble with control."

Jack hung his head; of course the dragon would know that!

"It's nothing to be ashamed of" the dragon reassured. "At your age you'd still be learning."

"I'm 150." Jack stated. He wasn't trying to argue or be disrespectful, but felt he should state his age.

"Really, you smell and look younger." Was all the dragon said in reply. It then turned its head to the cave opening and the sky outside.


	2. Chapter 2

The man in the Moon, or Manny as his friends called him, looked threw his telescope at the frozen tundra. He smiled, one filed with happiness and relief. Finely! Jack had met someone who didn't see him as trouble.

Manny thought, not for the first time, how he wished the rules were different. Unlike his other Guardians, he was not allowed to be involved with Jack. Oh, he could talk to the wind, and ask it to be his mediator, but because of the circumstances of his rebirth, Manny wasn't allowed to talk or interact with Jack directly.

It pained Manny, when the boy cried out to him. How he wished that day had ended differently! Did he regret saving Jack? **NO!** Absolutely Not! If anyone deserved to be a Guardian it was that courageous, crafty boy. But he had so much life left to live, and would have lived if that day hadn't gone the way it did. And Manny couldn't help but feel some responsibility.

Jack, even as a young child shined like a light. His belief was strong he had the ability to make people forget their worries and fears, even if only for a short time. First with his parents then with everyone else he met. Shure his pranks could get him trouble, but they all ended up laughing and having fun in the end! And really what a great way to fight fear, with **FUN! **Manny saw all this and Jack's great love for everyone as a strong sign that Jack would be a wonderful Guardian, when he grew up.

Manny never forced the responsibilities of Guardianship on anyone. All the Guardians were chosen, but it was there decision to become an immortal protector. Manny had planned on introducing himself to Jack when he had lived a full life and would be ready. But just as he was watching, so was the enemy.

On that faithful day, the air was just warm enough to weaken the ice. And when it started to crack, fear moved in! It wrapped it's self around both Jack and his sister, trying to freeze them and make it impossible to escape the tragedy about to happen! Though griped in there hold, Jack's light fought and shined through. He used his skills to save his sister, but lost the fight for himself. As the ice broke and he sank into the cold/frigid water the enemy thought they had won. Jack struggled but soon surrendered to the waters pull. Taking comfort in the knowledge that his sister was safe!

Manny was overcome with grief and anger, at his inability to stop it from happening. And at the interference of the enemy! The accident was just that, an accident, but the fear's hold only made things worse. Jack's life had been cut short, but Manny knew there was still away to save him.

But the cost was great! An immortal born after death would have powers like no other! Strength and ability's to rival the best. But such power would be dangerous with any strong emotion. So memories of past life are striped to force the immortal to have a clean slate. Also the control would have to be learned without the help of the one who created them. Manny would be very limited in the assistance that he could offer Jack. Manny knew all this, knew Jack would probably be misunderstood because of his great power and ignorance. Would it be right to do that to anyone, let alone a child?

Manny thought about all this, then remembered Jacks resilience. His memories may be lost to him but his soul, what made Jack, Jack, would remain. So he sent down the power. Jack's body merged with the very elements around him. He took on a snow white complexion, right down to the hair, and his eyes became bright blue. Manny lifted him out of the water and told him his name. Then he was forced retreat.

Now with this chance encounter, Jack may be able to gain much needed companionship and guidance. He asked the dragon for his help and as Manny watched, he saw the dragon turn his head towards the sky and ever so slightly nod!


	3. Chapter 3

Though it was small, and if he hadn't been watching closely he would have missed it, Jack saw the dragon nod at the sky. Jacks white out had ended, leaving a crisp clean air behind. The dragon walked through the fresh snow for about half a mile, then stopped and turned its head to look at Jack.

In that amazing voice it said: "Will you follow me?"

Jack started out of his mesmerized state. "What? Where?"

The dragon's movements had hypnotized him, its scales seemed to both make it stand out (in all its power and grace) and hide it in the snowy landscape. When it asked him to follow, wonder turned to suspicion.

Others had never treated him with any true kindness. Beast or spirit, he wasn't sure which the dragon qualified as, had ether chased him away or worse. Some even went so far as to trick him, saying kind word of offering company, only to attack when he let his guard down.

The dragon chuckled. "In answer to your first question: I asked if you will follow. To answer your second question: Just out and maybe up, my wings could use a stretch."

At that two wings spread out from its body. Unlike its scales the wings resembled, not icy rock and crystal but, delicate frosts on top of clear ice of glass. Translucent and beautiful, spackling in any light they caught. But Jack could tell they were sturdy and could withstand any resistance or rebuff the winds could throw their way.

The dragon tilted its head at his stiff posture. When he didn't answer it strolled back the way it had come, closing the distance. If possible jack tensed more, but the dragon stopped just outside the cave and lowered its body to the ground as far it would go. Its tail curled, casually, around its legs and its neck extended strait to rest with its head on the ground in front of Jack.

Baffled he looked down at the dragon, when their eyes meet the memories that fueled his misgivings flashed through his mind.

"Hmmm, I see! You have good reason to be cautious! I apologize; I meant no harm and didn't realize my words might be seen in that way."

Jack blinked in surprise; did this dragon just read his mind?

"No! Th…That's alright!" Jack stammered back.

"Let me introduce myself." The dragon said, still in its lowered nonthreatening position. "I am Icecrose."

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Tomorrow I'll be having someone pre-read the next couple chapters, so they'll be up soon after.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews, I'm glad I was able to describe Icecrose in a way that showed how handsome he is. Please let me know what you think, and the next chapter will be up really soon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own rise of the guardians or the guardians of childhood. They belong to William Joice and dream works.**

Icecrose soared through the sky at speeds you'd think were impossible based on his build and size. But dragons are full of surprises. That's why many gave them a wide berth. Though he knew he was seen as even more so.

He was brought out of this thought by a tap on his tail. Without even turning his head to look, Icecrose smiles and started to swing his tail in a circle through the air as he flew. Hearing a happy laugh as Jack started a game of Jump rope. He marveled at the boy's ability to make a game of everything. Jack was so different from the scared person he had met only a few days ago.

* * *

(Flash back)

After his brief look into Jack's past, they started talking. Well Icecrose talked, telling about his own past, and Jack listened.

He talked about his "hatchling-hood", his family, how he learned to control his powers and abilities, and (even though he was different from all 15 of his siblings and both his parents) they all loved and played with each other.

As he grew he began to feel an itch to travel. This was not unusual, though most dragons chose to stay in there clan, some dragons left to make a place for themselves. So after saying his farewells, he took off to travel the world.

On his travels he learned that, unlike his family, others saw his as a threat. Either running at the site of him or becoming defensive, like he was there to harm them or their homes. When this happened he would soon leave to continue his search.

That was when he came upon the Tundra. He felt, without a sliver of a doubt, that he had found his home, even coming across the beginnings of a wonderful ice cave. Using his claws he carved out his home and decorated/solidified it with his ice breath. He then thoroughly explored, finding and checking every nuke, cranny, cliff, and icy wall. He found he had no neighbors close by, so his presence wouldn't be a "danger".

But soon the solitude became a gaping loneliness. He craved the comfort of a wing draped over your shoulder or a kind nuzzle. So he decided to search for others of his kind, Ice dragons.

He took to the sky once again and began his search. Scouring the world, looking in every place that might, however slightly, be a home to dragons. Once he found another Icy realm, but it had large furry creatures that called themselves Yetis. Not an ice dragon in site.

Discouraged he returned to the only place he ever felt excepted and part of a loving family, his dragon clan in the warm forests. When he returned he was greeted with open arms, as if he had never left. He slept and played with his siblings, returning to his happy self, and when he felt comfortable asking, he told about his concerns and wanderings.

They comforted him, and explained that Ice dragons were few and far between. They had never heard of two Ice dragons existing at the same time. When he asked why that was they told him that no one truly knew. Some believed it was because of an ancient legend.

(The legend of the Ice Dragons)

"Long ago two very powerful Ice-dragons clashed. No one knows why the fight broke out, but the battle lasted for days with nether side giving an inch. Their rage and power grew till they created a blizzard to out-class all others, and when it passed the earth was frozen! The Ice dragons had disappeared but the Ice age lasted for centuries."

After hearing this Icecrose, accepted that he would never find another like himself. He stayed with the clan for a few more years, but felt the call of the Tundra and returned.

After that he fell into a routine, napping for long periods of time, waking only to stretch his wings and eat some ice and snow. Sometimes he would fly in circle around his territory, maybe practice his powers a bit, and then go back to napping. Dragons can survive on their element alone, so there was never any reason to leave. It was from one of these naps that he had awoken to find Jack in his cave.

While Icecrose told his story, Jack had slowly relaxed. Now he was sitting down and listening intently as it came to an end. It had taken all through the night and half into the next day to complete his tale.

Stretching Icecrose decided he wanted to fly; he walked away from the cave and spread his wings. Casually he called back to Jack. "Your welcome to join me, but I'll understand if you don't." He lifted off and took to the air. To his eminence surprise and delight Jack soon followed.

They returned to the cave and Jack followed Icecrose in. He opted to rest on the highest shelf she could find above the dragon, but he stayed!

As the days passed Jack showed his true, energetic, fun self. Icecrose had heard the Moon's request, but in all honesty he hoped to become Jacks friends before he had been asked. So when Jack started to play with him it was a wish come true.

(End of flashback)

* * *

Now as they flew together, Icecrose maneuvered himself till he flew just above and beside Jack so his left wing shaded the boy. Then without warning he made a powerful down beat.

Feeling the strong push Jack burst into giggles. "Oh! You are Soooo on!" Jack said as he worked to keep in one spot as the wing beats pushed him down, then as the wings went up his momentum tried to shoot him up. He held his position and Icecrose gently nudged him in congratulations. This was the first time Jack won that game.


	5. Chapter 5

**warning!: This chapter contains spoilers from the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own rise of the Guardians or the Guardeans of childhood. They belong to William Joice and Dream works**

* * *

They soon came upon Icecros's training ground. It was something you'd expect to find in the desert, an elevated Plato of Ice and rock surrounded by nothing but flat plane below. It was perfect; if any power went array the Plato was high enough that no one could be hurt. Not even the birds came up that high.

When Jack saw it he asked:

"What are we doing here?"

"I thought you'd like to do some practicing."

Jack's face lit up. He has watched Icecrose with envy as he used his ice and snow powers with such ease. When they landed Jack took in the Plato and then turned to Icecrose.

"Where do we start? What should I do? Are you going to show me stuff, or do we just jump in and start throwing ice around?" All these questions came in _very_ quick secession of each other.

Chuckling Icecrose patted Jack gently with his tail. "We start by talking."

"What?"

"I'm sure you've noticed that your emotions trigger your powers!"

With this statement, jack bowed his head.

"That is normal." Icecrose was quick to reassure. "You only need to figure out which emotion triggers what."

This got him a confused and blank stare.

"Let's start with your first memories; they will have some of the strongest emotional connections. As you talk we'll see what your power dose in response to what you're feeling."

So they got comfortable, sitting across from each other, and Jack told his story.

* * *

"Darkness! That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, it was cold, and I was scared!"

Right off the bat the sun seemed to leave the sky, as gray clouds gathered, blocking it out.

"But then, then I saw the moon. It was _so big_ and _so bright_! It seemed to…chase the darkness away. And when it did…I wasn't scared anymore!"

This caused the clouds to retreat, letting the sun shine brightly through.

"But why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I'd never know. And a part of me wonders if I ever will!"

The clouds returned but not as think as before.

"I looked up at the moon, and as it shined down I heard a kind voice say, "Jack Frost". I walked and slid foreword hitting my toe agents' a stick, frost appeared. I played with the snow that was created when I held and played with the stick, creating patterns of frost on the trees and ice and just plan having a good time."

As he told about this, light fluffy snow fluttered down to be played with by a gentle and happy wind.

"Suddenly the wind seemed to grab me and I was floating high in the air."

The wind picked up ever so slightly, the snow seeming to laugh with joy, and then stopped dead as if in embarrassment.

"I couldn't believe it! I looked out around me until the wind let go. I plummeted like a rock, falling through tree branches. I stopped, landing on my stomach, arms around a thick branch. But all I could think about was the joy of being in the air."

This seemed to ease the wind and it played with the fluffy snow flacks once again.

"I stood on the branch, and there in the distance I saw lights. I flew to them and found a small village."

The sun vanished, and the snow thickened.

"I fell into a snow file, but didn't care. I greeted person after person, no one paid any mind. A boy was chasing hid dog and they were running in my direction. "Can you tell me where I am?" I crouched down to ask and both ran right through me! It shocked and scared me more than the darkness before had!"

The snow was still coming down, but now it was hard and unforgiving. The clouds were so dark it seemed like dusk.

"I left the village sad, scared, and more than a little unsure. "What am I?" was the main thing on my mind!"

Jack's eyes started to fill with tears. And with those tears came a wet sleet from the sky. Icecrose draped his wing, comfortingly, over Jack's shoulders, nuzzling him with his nose. Jack hugged Icecrose's neck and cried into his scales. They stayed like that for a while, just being a kid who needed to cry and someone willing to be a comforting presence.

* * *

As Jack calmed down, feeling like a bit of the weight that he'd been carrying was gone, the sun returned to brighten the Plato.

"I think that's enough for today." Icecrose said. "Why don't we head back?"

Jack broke away and when the dragon got a look at him, he saw a happy smile on his face.

"Race ya!" Jack shouted and took off.

"Do you even know which way to go?" Icecrose chuckled.

The only response was "You better hurry or you'll never catch up!"

Icecrose took to the air. They soon made it back to the cave, tying for 1st.

Jack tried to hide a yawn behind a laugh but Icecrose knew the boy was exhausted, emotionally and physically. He himself was tiered, and made no attempt to hide it.

"Let's call it a day." He said as he headed in.

"If you say so." Jack spook as if he didn't care, while discreetly stretching.

Icecrose lay down and instead of heading for the ledge; Jack curled next to his flank. Smiling Icecrose wrapped himself in a protective fashion around the boy. Instead of stretching out in a straight line, he curled so his head and tail meet, creating an alcove for Jack. Both boy and dragon soon were asleep. Dreaming happy dreams brought by the sandman.

* * *

**So what do you think so far? There's three chapters left and they will be up really soon. I have 6 and 7 ready to type up and 8 is in the preread process. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter like I promised! This one is a little fast-paced, but hopefully will be fun to read!**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Jack's heart was beating like a Jackhammer in his chest. He was crouched behind a snow wall he had made for protection. Looking through his peep hole, he scanned the plan on the other side. His enemy was nowhere to be seen. He allowed himself a few seconds to catch his breath.

Then out of nowhere, he heard a faint whoosh. Just managing to doge, his snow wall is destroyed turning into a snow drift. Not given a moments rest his enemy attacks again. It's hard but Jack moves to his left at the last, once again just getting out of the way.

He half sprints half flies in retreat. Turning, he changes tactics, going on the offensive. But the enemy sees it coming and retaliates in quick succession. Jack jumps into the air but his feet are hit and he starts to spiral. Regaining control he looks around trying to think of a plan.

An idea strikes him and he flies low grabbing what he needs on the way. Then he shoots strait up in a 90 degree angel from the ground. He feels his enemy take the bait and follow, picking up speed he lengthens the distance. He went right then left, then right again to make a harder target.

He prepares himself then dose a 180 and dives. The enemy continues to come at him in a fast speed game of chicken. When he's not 5 feet away he attacks. The enemy is too big to doge at this range and is hit squarely.

Giving a whoop Jack angels away. But is hit from behind and spirals to the ground to crash into a soft snow drift. Once he has his wits Jack looks up seeing his enemy approach, and plays dead. He feels a slight breeze as he's sniffed and then a tap as he's nudged. Without warning he bolts up and yells "**Boooooo**!"

Icecrose starts and is in the air before hearing the uncontrollable laughter. Jack just rolls on the ground. Laugh his head off, legs kicking and arms wrapped around his chest. "Ha, Ha! Very funny. But I still beet you!"

Jack smirks up at his friend. In their time together Jack has all but perfected the use of his powers, one of his favorites, make the perfect snowball. Glowing blue with his magic they inspire a great feeling when hit by one. The target can't resist but to have fun.

Behind his back Jack makes another, pretending to blow on his hands to warm them, he gives the ball the magical glow. Slowly he stands then "spla-hud" the ball hits Icecrose, wading behind his right crest. Soon the tundra echoes with their laughter, until there both covered in a white coting of snow.

Icecrose hovers over Jack as the boy go's into another laughing fit, having just nailed the dragon between the eyes. Smirking to himself, he beets his wings turning up snow, Jack soon realizes Icecrose is burying him he knows it's just for fun, playful revenge for the direct hit. But Jack Frost doesn't get buried without a fight.

Whirling his staff and asking the wind for help he sends the snow right back the dragon. They sit like that for a while there combined efforts creating a cone of wind that slowly picks up speed. The snow mixes in until Jack can no longer see Icecrose on the other side.

Now Jack is afraid, remembering how past attempts to only lightly dust a place ended in snow bounding it instead. He tries to stop the cone but it does nothing. His fear only fuels it, making it spin faster and pick up more snow in the proses. Jack doesn't know what to do. He's able to hold it where it is, but knows it will grow and when it reaches its peak he'll lose what little power over it he has.

Then from somewhere, he can't look to see where, Icecrose's voice reaches him.

"Breath Jack, you can control it."

"I can't!" He cries, never taking his eyes off the steadily growing storm. "I've tried before, I know I can't!"

"Yes you can, just breath and listen to my voice. I'll talk you through it!" Still scared but, not knowing what else to do, Jack takes a deep breath in and lets it out.

"Close your eyes, feel for the power behind the storm."

Jack dose as he's told, feeling for the power around him. At first he gets nothing, and then a blue flash appears in the dark of his mind. Jack focuses in on that flash and "sees" a spiral of blue lines, right where he knows the storm is brewing. He "looks" down and sees the same blue coning from him.

"That's right, your power is in that storm, and so you can make it do whatever you tell it to. Now go into its center, you'll feel it grow stronger in your presences. Don't fight it; let yourself become one with it. Make it an extension of yourself."

Jack moved into the storm and felt its power grow. But also felt it move around him as if covering him in a protective embrace.

"Next, focus on the power alone. Not the wind, or the snow, or the cold, just the power. Spread it out, thinning it as you go."

Jack imagined the blue strands spreading themselves out, growing thinner as they did. The wind died down and with it Jacks fears. He _could_control it, this was awesome!

"You can open your eyes now." Icecrose's voice had amazement mixed in it. And when Jack opened his eyes he saw why. All around them the snow danced and sparkled in the sun. It was thick but not dangerously so.

"What _is_ this? I've never seen it before!" Jack exclaimed.

"This is yours."

"Mine! What do you mean?"

"That method should have stopped the storm. Instead you turned it into something all you own, a brand new kind of winter weather!"

"Wow!" That was all Jack could say. It was the perfect mix of winter's two sides, the fierce and the beautiful.

"What will you call it?"

Jack looked around again. That was a good question. He could feel the power around him, his power. And he knew he could keep this up for hours, maybe even a full day. That sparked something, something he'd wanted to fix for a while. This was the answer he was sure of it. The name came to him in a rush.

"Snow Day!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, sorry for keeping you waiting! I have the last chapter ready for edit, so it should be up in 1 to 2 days.**

**There's some topics (about school and the like) mentioned in this chapter that have been debated for years. I, by no means, want to speak ill of school or the learning systems. This is just for story plot!**

**I hope you enjoy the story, review or PM and let me know.**

* * *

Jack flew over the land and sea, heading towards his pond and the town Bergress. He had been practicing long and hard to perfect his new power and now it was time to share it.

He arrived in the middle of the day. Adults were working and the kids were in the buildings called school.

Jack set to work, because of his trip to the tundra and meeting Icecrose, winter was a little behind schedule. But Jack made quick work and the ground air and plants were soon cool enough to accommodate and hold snow without fear of it melting. By the time school let out, thick winter coats were being thrown on.

Jack observed the kids, tiered from there long day, and burdened with bags filled with homework. This just didn't seem right. He remembered when his snow would cause all the kids and even some adults to frolic and play. Now they all seemed to do was get upset they had to go out in the cold to get where they needed to be.

And Jack blamed school! Oh, he figured it was important, but nothing should get in the way of having a healthy dose of fun. He remembered when school was a few hours a day followed by the chores then "snowballs and fun times." But now it was early morning commutes, long days stuck indoors, tired return trips (while lugging loads of books and papers), homework that seemed to take forever, chores, and then to bed, only to repeat the same thing all over again the next day.

For the longest time Jack has been trying to find a way to give the kids at least one day of fun in winter. And that is what he was going to do! He would turn tomorrow, a school day into a snow day!

As the sun traded places with the moon, Jack's snow started to fall. He whirled he's staff, making big fluffy flacks that would pile up easily and blow around in the wind.

When every building, tree, bush, and stretch of earth had a thick white coat on it, he turned his focus to making a cone of his power. Twisting it around and around in a tight spiral, asking the wind for help in his creation. As it grew stronger it also grew larger. The wind wrapped around the slowly growing cone picking up the big flacks still falling from the sky.

When Jack judged it was at the right speed and power he jumped into the middle, letting the cyclone (for that's what it had become) of snow become an extension of him. He lowered to the ground and his snow was picked up in the current.

When he could no longer see past the walls of white, he spread his power outward thinning it as he went. It spread over the entire town and even the surrounding country.

Jack then mixed in just the right amount of wet sticky snow, perfect for building snowballs, topping it off with a fine freezing rain so it would all sparkle in the light.

He kept this going until the storm was self-sustaining, with no threat of becoming something more dangerous, then left the middle to survey and keep tabs on all parts of his creation.

It took all night and into the next morning, but Jack succeeded. School was caked off! Kids rushed out of their homes, bundled up warm, and started a day of fun, FUN, **FUN**! There were snowball fights, Forts being built, snowman being rolled, skating on the pond, and sliding down hills. And Jack was right in the middle of it all.

When the sun set and the kids went home, Jack went to his pond. He nestled in a tree, to drained from his work and all the playing to return to the tundra tonight.

For the first time in a long time he looked at the moon and smiled. He let sleep take him, excited to tell Icecrose all about his wonderful Snow Day when he saw him tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8

**And here it is. The conclusion to my first fanfic. I've had great fun reading all your reviews and making this story. I hope the ending is to your liking. **

* * *

Manny once again found himself watching the tundra. It had been a few months since Icecrose and Jack had met. Manny had watched as Jack gained control of his powers, mastering his Snow days, and building his confidence.

He felt more at ease about Jack, but on some nights the boy still called out to him asking for answers. And Manny was still not allowed to help the boy. So he watched and waited for the time when he could answer, help, and comfort the boy he had saved and brought into the is world of spirits.

As he watched, the enemy was building strength as well. Manny knew Jack would be a key player in the battle to come, but he also knew that Jack was not emotionally ready.

Though he did leave Icecrose and go off on his own, Jack had a strong fear of the crushing loneliness he suffered early in his life. And that made him hesitant to be on his own. Manny knew Jack needed to face that fear, but after all the years Jack had been alone Manny couldn't and wouldn't force him into solitude again.

He was at a loss, "what should I do?" He asked himself.

As the days and weeks went by he still couldn't find an answer and this worried him greatly. One day, while Jack was gone to spread winter and Snow days, Icecrose spook to him.

"You don't have to worry you know. He's a fast learner; he has complete control of his powers and has even taken them a step further."

"How did you know I was worried?" Manny asked, surprised.

"Dragons are very perceptive; you've been shining down on him for nearly a month and a half now. And the light has a protective, if not shielding aura to it."

"That obvious huh? I can't help it though; yes he has done marvelously in such a short time. But I fear he may be too afraid to leave the tundra. He is winter, he needs to be free! I'm not saying you're tying him down but he may very well never know the true freedom that control of his powers can now give him."

"You're worried over nothing! He knows of the freedom of witch you speak, in fact he has tested that freedom."

"What!" Manny asked, shocked.

"Surly you've seen that he is gone for longer and longer periods of time. He's testing to see how e dose on his own. His aura has changed as well; it no longer carries the scent of fear and apprehension. Now it just needs time."

And with that Icecrose went inside to take a nap. So Manny did the only things he could, he watched and waited. Like Icecrose said, Jack spent more and more time on his own away from the tundra.

Till one evening, while he and Icecrose were watching the sunset after a day filled with snowball fights, Jack spook up.

"Icecrose?"

"Hmm?" the dragon replied.

"I think there's something wrong with me."

"Why do you say that? You look fine to me, and if today is any indication you're not short of energy!" came the chuckled answer.

Jack laughed then became serous again. "It's just, when I'm out spreading winter and making Snow days I feel such joy and freedom that when I'm here the pull to leave again is so great!

"Why do you think that is wrong?" Jack jerked his head to look at the dragon. He wasn't expecting that.

"Well, you took me in, taught me how to use me powers, and became my first and best friend. And I'm repaying you by saying I want to leave."

"Jack what your felling is normal! You are a being of snow and ice and like your element you're drawn to not one place but the whole world. Even the hottest dessert gets frost when the sun goes down. If you recall I had a similar pull when I was younger. I left my dragon clan to travel the world."

"Sure, but it's different you had your clan from the start. I was on my own and with no hope of control for 150 years."

"And in less than one you've gained control of your power."

"OK, but…."

"Jack!" Icecrose spook softly. "Are you asking me for permission or trying to get me to tell you to stay? I've seen your work and the joy it brings you. I have also seen and heard you ponder about your purpose and the reasons you aren't seen by the mortal world."

At this Icecrose glanced at the moon as it started to replace the sun that now looked like a red bowler hat on the horizon.

"I can't answer your questions, nor will you find the answers by letting fear keep you in one place. I know you feel this in your heart!"

Jack nodded. "You want and need to travel right?"

"Yay thanks Icecrose!" He pondered for a bit, as the sun became a sliver and the moon shone brightly above. "Can I still visit?"

A roaring laugh that echoed across the tundra and, Jack was sure, could be heard half way across the ocean came from Icecrose. It was so strong a laugh that the dragon's body shook from his head to his tail.

"OF COURSE, YOU ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!" he took a few deep breaths then, gaining control continued.

"I would be happy to see you again. My cave is always open!"

Jack leaped from his perch and hugged his friend's neck. "Thank you so much, for everything Icecrose!"

"You're more than welcome and thank you. You brought fun back into my sleepy life. You know I believe I understand now why I felt I was meant to settle here."

"Whys that?" Jack asked, grinning.

"So I would be here to help a lost hatchling when both he and I most needed a friend!"

They both looked out at the dark tundra, its snow sparkling in the moons strong beams. Without saying a word they both turned and headed in for the night. Jack curled up beside the dragon and Icecrose created an alcove with his neck and tail curled to meet each other.

* * *

The next morning Jack and Icecrose flew out to where the tundra meets the ocean. With a wave Jack leaped into the air, when he was out of sight Icecrose turned to go, and received a snowball smack on the rump. Jack's laugh echoed on the wind and the dragon smacked in return.

As Jack flew he revealed in the freedom from his fears. He had not only gained control of his powers but made a great friend, a dragon no less. If he could do that he could conquer the rest of his problems. He'd figure out how to be seen, how to show he wasn't a threat or someone to be bullied!

At that thought he looked up where he knew the moon would be but wasn't visible since the sun was out.

"I'll even find a way to talk to you and get an answer!" he stated mater-of-factually.

Manny couldn't help but smirk. Jack had returned to the way he was as a mortal, his light shining brighter than ever. The enemy would strike and when they did Manny knew Jack's light would force the dark to run in fear for a change!

And 149, or so, years latter that's just what happened!

* * *

**So what did you think? If you notice any points that I missed in the ending please let me know. Also tell me what you think of it as a hole. Thanks for reading!**


	9. sequel Ideas wanted

**Hay everyone,**

**I'm writing a sequel to Frost and ice, I have the first and the last seen pretty much down but wanted to know if there were any ideas or things you all would like to see in the story. Please send me them and I'll do my best to get them in. **

**Thanks so much for reading my story. I hope the next one is just as good.**


End file.
